Its yours Winner!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Maki collapses from a fever in the street and soon realizes she is pregnant with Winner's child but will he stay beside her and accept his new duty as a father figure? MakixWinner
1. Chapter 1

Maki was walking home after a long day of school she was feeling queasy and feverish but didn't know why. She had felt like this for weeks and had begun to throw up as well to which she just thought of it as a bug or just something she ate.

Karin had been concerned and suggested she take some time off school to which Winner had agreed and said such a delicate young lady should not push herself so much to which Maki had blushed and agreed then gone home.

Suddenly she felt dizzy and couldn't concentrate but tried to walk forwards however her legs felt wobbly and she fell to her knee's panting "what is up with me why do I feel so awful?" she thought to herself as sweat ran down her temple.

Suddenly a middle aged woman approached her worriedly "Dear are you ok you look very pale" she said to which Maki collapsed in the street. She could just barely hear people shouting and an ambulance in the background.

_**In hospital**_

Maki came too weakly and found she found herself wearing a pale blue hospital robe top and trousers that reached her knees. Her hair was untied and flowing so she figured the nurses must have done it.

Suddenly a handsome doctor appeared and smiled at her "Well you've finally woken up you feeling better now miss?" he asked politely.

Maki nodded "Yes a bit I still feel kind of feverish and queasy though" she said weakly and took a drink of water from the jug beside her bed.

The doctor sighed "Yes well that is to be expected in your situation" he said.

Maki stopped drinking "what do you mean by my _Condition_?" she asked suspiciously.

Suddenly Kenta, Karin and Winner burst in panting breathlessly and all looking worried.

Karin hugged Maki tightly "OH MAKI YOU DUMMY I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUSH YOURSELF!" she sobbed loudly.

Maki smiled and patted Karin's head gently "I know I'm sorry Karin I won't worry you again I promise".

Kenta looked relieved "It's good to see your looking well we were all concerned about your situation when we heard".

Winner handed Maki a bunch of roses "For you miss Maki in the hopes that you will get better" he said gallantly.

Maki blushed "Winner their lovely thank you" she said smiling lovingly.

The doctor turned to Winner "YOU are Winner Sinclair" he said sternly.

Winner turned to him "Uh yes is there a problem?" he asked curiously.

The doctor told Winner to take a seat "I don't know how to put this Mr Sinclair but you're a father" he said sternly.

There was a long silence until the whole group _including _Maki yelled "WHAAAT" very loudly and collapsed.

Kenta was stunned "But that's not possible they've only just started dating" he said confused.

Karin was close to tears "Maki you SLEPT with Winner and never TOLD me! We're best friends!" she sniffed.

Maki began to panic "Karin I had no idea either I thought it was just a bug or uncooked food!" she said worriedly.

Winner had passed out on the floor from shock and disbelief of becoming a parent at the young age of 17 and was unsure of what to say except of "wha…wha how?" very quietly in a mumble.

Suddenly the memory came to Maki "It must have been from then it's the only solution" Maki said solemnly.

Winner came to "Miss Maki?" he said in a confused manner.

_**Flashback**_

_Maki and winner are in a love hotel and making love passionately after long last._

_Maki is moaning lustfully "Ah Winner it feels so good…ah keep going don't stop" she cried._

_Winner thrust inside of her deeply "Miss Maki…Miss Maki you feel so good" he moaned._

_Eventually Maki felt a familiar and warm sensation inside of her body "Winner I…I think I'm gonna cum" she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck._

_Winner thrust faster and harder "M…Me too Miss Maki I'm going to cum inside you" he cried._

_Maki clung tightly to him wrapping her legs around his waist "Oh yes please cum inside me…make me feel good…oh baby…baby aaaah!" she cried as she climaxed._

_**Now**_

Maki and Winner blushed at the memory and went quiet but squirmed a little.

Karin squealed "Maki I had no idea you were so wild you go girl!" she cried excitedly.

Kenta was stunned "Wow despite your tomboyish attitude you're really a slutty girl" he said in amazement.

Winner blushed and looked at Maki "So um what…what should we do Miss Maki?" he said worriedly.

The doctor fixed his glasses "The sensible thing would be to abort the child now to avoid any unnecessary problems that may occur" he said sternly.

Winner became annoyed "Let Miss Maki choose!" he said crossly.

Maki went quiet and fiddled with her fingers nervously "I…I want…" she began nervously then said "I want to keep it" she said shyly.

Karin was stunned "Maki are you sure?" she said worriedly.

Kenta agreed "Yeah think about this it's a difficult path" he said concerned.

Maki smiled and touched her stomach "I have and I want to keep this child because it was created through the love that me and Winner share" she said shyly.

Winner was touched and took her hands "Well if that is your choice Miss Maki then I shall stay by your side" he said hugging her tightly shocking Maki who hugged him back.

Karin and Kenta left to give them some privacy but held hands on the way out.


	2. C2: Born from love

Maki sat on her bed quietly. She was happy that Winner had chosen to stay beside her but didn't know what to do about her situation. She knew nothing about being a mother and the thought of being a failure broke her heart.

She peered down at her swollen stomach. She was already 2 months ahead with a small bump under her clothes. From time to time she would stroke it fondly and think of the tiny new life inside her. Other times she would feel fear and stress about her future life as a young mother.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She slowly got to her feet and went to answer the front door. She was puzzled by this because Karin and Kenta were at work and Winner had gone to see his grandfather to discuss the situation.

"Yes may I help...you" Maki said politely but was shocked to see Fumio Usui standing at the door. Trying not to be rude Maki snapped out of her trance "Mrs Usui what can I do for you?" She asked curiously.

Fumio sighed heavily "Kenta tells me your...pregnant" she said in a firm but gentle tone.

Maki covered her stomach "Mmm" she said quietly.

Fumio smiled kindly "Would you like to get some tea?" she said placing a hand on Maki's shoulder.

"Yes I'd love to" Maki said smiling.

"I suggest you change clothes first and then I'll take you there" Fumio said kindly.

Maki peered down at herself and blushed. She was wearing her Pyjama's still as she had spent most of the morning in her room thinking.

Fumio smiled "If you allow me in I will gladly wait for you" she said quietly.

Maki smiled "Of course you may wait in the living room" she said inviting her in.

Fumio walked inside and then closed the door behind her. She then made her way to the living room while Maki changed clothes.

Fumio sat on the couch quietly and read a book. She felt that as a person who had been through the same thing she needed to give her advice and support in her difficult time.

**_In bedroom_**

Maki was sorting through her clothes on what to wear. She wanted to at least look presentable on this outing with Mrs Usui.

Eventually she pulled on a Blue turtleneck vest, a pair of elasticised jeans and some sandals. Her hair was loose with 2 black slides on her left side.

She peered at herself in the mirror "It'll do" she said quietly and made her way downstairs.

**_A while later_**

Fumio and Maki were sitting in a café. There were a lot of couples and friend sitting around them.

Maki was sitting quietly at her seat her hands clenched on her lap. She wasn't sure of what to say or how to act. Was Kenta's mother going to scold her or tell her she was a fool for trying to become a mother?

Fumio sipped her tea and smiled "I suppose you think I'm going to ridicule you".

Maki looked shocked "You're not?" she said surprised.

Fumio laughed "Of course not I came to give you some advice after all I was in your shoes once".

"You were?" Maki said surprised.

Fumio nodded "I had Kenta when I was in High school" she explained.

Maki was shocked. She couldn't even begin to understand what Fumio must have been through but at least she was receiving advice from someone who understood her.

Fumio looked at her firmly "Maki its isn't easy and you face many trials and difficulties but the new life you bring into the world and the love you have for them makes it worth it" she said smiling.

Maki became thoughtful. She was scared of what may happen along the way and what others would say or think. However what kept her strong was the fact that Winner promised to protect her and stay faithful throughout this.

**_a couple of hours later_**

Maki was making her way home through the park. She felt better thanks to the support from Kenta's mother. It made her feel that she wasn't alone and she was capable of becoming a good mother.

"MISS MAKI!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She turned to see Winner running towards her desperately with a concerned look.

"Winner what are you doing here?" she said curiously.

Winner stopped in front of her panting heavily. Sweat ran down his temple and he had to bend over to catch his breath.

Maki blushed timidly. She was glad to see him but his arrival was unexpected but made her feel warm inside.

Winner stood up and grabbed her by the shoulder "Miss Maki I have to insist that through this endeavour you remain with me at my estate!" he said firmly.

Maki blushed "Y...You mean with you! At your house?!" she said turning even redder.

Winner swallowed nervously "As you lover and father of this child I only wish to keep you safe and close to me!" he burst out his face turning red.

Maki smiled fondly and leaned toward him and kissed him gently on the lips. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

Winner was taken by surprise but eventually returned her kiss and pulled her close to him. He may not have ever seen this coming but Maki was important to him and it was his duty to help her.

From a tree Anju had been watching them quietly with boogie. She may have disliked the Sinclair clan as they were her enemy but Maki was Karin's friend and she would protect her to keep her sister happy.


	3. C3: New enemy

"THIS IS UNNACEPTABLE!" Elda shrieked angrily. How could this have happened? More importantly how had she not known?

"There is no mistake; Maki Tokitou is pregnant with Sinclair's infant" Anju said bluntly.

"Is the girl one of them?" Calera asked curiously. While teenage pregnancy was a thing; In the Sinclair's case they impregnated female heirs in order to continue their bloodline.

Anju shook her head "No; she has a romantic connection with him but she is not part of his clan" she explained.

"Karin how could you NOT tell us?!" Elda snapped crossly. Why was her granddaughter keeping secrets from her family?

"It was none of my business to begin with! I did tell her to get rid of it but she was stubborn and wouldn't do it! Besides it's not my choice to make!" Karin snapped angrily. She didn't like the situation any more than they did but it wasn't up to her.

Ren who usually would argue with his sister relentlessly could see how hard this was on her. She was aware of the danger her friend had put herself in and the risk of their family. He approached her from behind and placed a hand on her head "Look we all know we're in trouble here; even Karin is freaking out but yelling at her aint gonna change anything. It's not like she foresaw this none of us did" he said sternly.

Karin was somewhat touched by her brothers defence. I mean he was a dick most of the time but now he was acting like a proper big brother.

"But try not to keep secrets from us next time ok" Ren said sharply shooting her a glare.

"yes" Karin whimpered nervously. She had learned in the past not to piss of Ren at any time. However she was grateful for his support at this time; as it was rare considering he usually followed his own selfish desires.

The others sighed heavily and grumbled crossly. They did agree with what Ren was saying and didn't blame Karin at all. It's just that they were very scared as to what this outcome may be and that Victor Sinclair was a very cruel influential man.

"So what do we do about the girl?" Calera asked firmly. This friend of Karin's may have been innocent but her actions had caused a huge problem for their family.

"I say we destroy the infant and her along with it. She made herself the enemy by sleeping with a Sinclair!" Elda snapped firmly. She wasn't going to let her family be harmed by the mistakes of a naive schoolgirl.

"We could cause a miscarriage and end the problem. I doubt after that she would consider making another infant" Calera suggested in a pained tone. She knew that any person would feel heartbreak at the thought of losing their child; but she didn't want to lose hers either.

"How can you say such things! Maki is a human being not some THING!" Karin yelled angrily her eyes stinging with tears. How could they consider such terrible thoughts on her best friend?!

"Have you go another option? I don't think you realize just how serious this situation is Karin!" Elda snapped coldly. She did love her granddaughter but she such an airhead.

"I...That is..." Karin stammered nervously. She didn't know how she could make this better or what they should do. She just didn't want Maki harmed in any way.

"Once that infant is born Victor will raise it into a Vampire hating, merciless killing machine!" Elda snapped angrily. There would be no sweetness or happiness in that child; only hatred and bloodlust.

Karin's eyes widened in fear and shock. The thought that Maki would create a killer frightened her and she could see her family's worry. She was just so confused right now...she couldn't think straight.

"I have a suggestion" Anju said quietly her expression blank and her eyes gentle yet wise.

"Anju?" Karin said quietly her eyes filled with hope and love. She knew her sister would do anything to help her even if it caused problems.

"Well share it then" Elda snapped crossly. She couldn't compete with Anju; they were both equally matched and yet she seemed to beat her more often.

"What is on your mind Anju" Henry said solemnly. He knew his youngest daughter was no fool and had a good head on her shoulders and great wisdom. Surely she would have an answer to their dilemma.

Anju closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her duty would be a compromising one; she would be put in a lot of danger and would cause a gap between herself and her family.

"I will watch over Maki Tokitou and her growth until the child is born and thereafter to make sure no problems ensue" She said solemnly. This way she could make sure her family would not harm Maki; Her family would be reassured and Karin would be happy.

Everyone in the room went quiet and went into deep thought about the situation before them. This was quite a change to their previous suggestions and was actually very smart.

"Anju is the more level headed child and will be able to complete this mission without losing her way" Henry said thoughtfully. Since a young age Anju had shown great potential and every day she just grew stronger.

"I would feel more relieved if it was Anju in charge. Compared to Karin's klutziness and airhead attitude plus Ren's hotheadedness and short temper; it seems more practical to put Anju in charge" Calera said solemnly folding her arms.

Ren frowned and folded his arms crossly at the last part. He had his own way of doing things so what? At least it got the job done. Either way he was grateful to Anju for making peace within them; he just worried about her wellbeing.

"Anju thank you!" Karin cried happily. She rushed towards her sister and hugged her joyfully; she knew she could count on Anju to save the day.

Anju smiled fondly in her sister's loving embrace. She placed her arms gently around her and closed her eyes to enjoy her warmth "If it makes you happy big sister...I'll go through any burden" she thought to herself warmly.


End file.
